


Being Together doesn’t seem so bad

by SparkleDusk



Category: Mob Psycho, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Arson, Dimple just being dimple, Fighting, Gay, Idk I'm not good at tags, M/M, Mentions of serizawa’s mom, Reigen Manga Spoilers, a bit of angst, also, also mp100 manga spoilers too, just idiots being gay?, moving in for a while, semi cursing, there will be drinking later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleDusk/pseuds/SparkleDusk
Summary: “You sure you’re okay with this?”“Yeah I’m certain. Your apartment got burned down didn’t it? I want to help my boss anyway I can.” Serizawa hands forward a cup of tea. Reigen gradually accepts the tea cup and sips the tea. Looking back at the reflection, is a con-artist who just lost their apartment to a maniac.God, what the hell am I going to do now?
Relationships: Reigen Arataka & Serizawa Katsuya, Reigen Arataka/Serizawa Katsuya
Kudos: 17





	1. A new place

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m going to try and step out of my comfort zone of writing if I can with this fic. All you need to know is that I’m trying jsbsakhsv.
> 
> So, I’ll be more positive about my work now >:)

2:45 _AM._

The curly haired man was up playing video games all night. Not like he had anything else better to do. 

It was a Saturday night anyway. The clicking of the controller made him more focused on his round and the adrenaline kicking in. He was an over thinker, it was pretty obvious, like his mother for example.

_Damn, how long has it been since I last visited her? A month? Two months? Maybe I can meet up with her next week. Time really does fly-_

The phone in his pocket starts to vibrate. He opens it up, _Reigen Arataka_

_Reigen-San? Why is he calling me so late?_

Serizawa answers the call, “Hello?”

_”Ah! Serizawa, you’re awake. That’s good, great.”_ Reigen spoke.

”Not to be rude, but why are you calling me so late?” Serizawa asked.

_”Ah right.” Reigen clears his throat. “You know that physic we met like a week ago? Y’know, the one who can create intense amount of fire?”_ Serizawa hums. _”So, he’s pretty pissed off right now. And I uh- know because, he just set my apartment on fucking fire.”_ he hissed. _”Do you mind if I crash in your place for a while?”_

”Oh uh- sure!” Serizawa agrees. “You know where I live right?” Reigen hums. 

_”I’ll be there in about 15 minutes. Cya then Serizawa-San.”_ Reigen hangs up the phone.

Serizawa puts down his phone and stretches once he stands up. He takes a look around his apartment. It’s such a mess. He tries to do the effort of cleaning but never does. A nasty habit that’s stuck with him.

_How is this place so messy??? I have 15 minutes, I should be okay. I’ll just use my telekinesis._

* * *

Walking down the pavement, the blonde man looks over the sky. It was pretty dark, a few stars here and there. The urge to just scream right now was incredibly high, but even for him that was too much of a hard task to do.

His feelings overwhelmed him. The fact that he had to bother Serizawa in the middle of the night just for this. 

_Fuck you you fucking bitch._

He wished he could vent out his feelings, but he doesn’t want the others to realize how fragile and vulnerable this man was. He had to be strong and show that he was okay at all times. But, can he really act okay at this moment?

His apartment is burnt to a crisp, he lost most of his belongings, and that physic must be tagging him. All he needs to do right is escape from his gaze and stay somewhere until the physic quits or something.

Right outside the apartment building, Reigen spots Serizawa’s apartment. He only know where he lives since he got drunk that one time and forgot to tell Serizawa his address. Walking up the stairs, there’s a slight faint sound of a ruckus going on near Serizawa’s room. Knocking on the door, there comes much more ruckus inside the complex.

_What the hell is he doing in there?_

”Coming! Hold on!” Serizawa says. Near the door, the sounds of the locks click and the door swings open. “Ah- Hi Reigen-San.”

”Hey. Sorry for just calling you up in the middle of the night.” Reigen apologizes. “You really shouldn’t have to deal with me right now.” 

“Its all okay! I’d be more than happy to help you right now. Your situation seems sticky so, this isn’t a big deal” Serizawa explains. “Come in, its cold outside.” Reigen enters the apartment and takes a look around. It’s a bit bigger than his apartment, a lot neater too. He glances over to the Bruner, where a tea kettle is above the burner and presumably boiling water.

”I’ll be making some matcha tea if that’s you enjoy.” Reigen hums and plops himself down in the couch. “Great. Also, why are you still in your uniform?”

”Ah-that.” Reigen confronts it now. “I passed out on my bed without taking off my uniform. I only took off my jacket and tie. Geez, I must look a mess right now.” He lightly chuckles as he doesn’t want to worry Serizawa.

”Yeah, you kinda do.” The tea kettle stars to whistle. He takes off the kettle and turns down the burner. “I can offer you my bed if you want and I am sleep in the living room.”

”No, no. That’s a bit inappropriate for me to do.” Reigen said. “I’ll sleep in the couch, it’s fine.” He motions his hands quickly while speaking. “But, you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Yeah I’m certain. Your apartment got burned down didn’t it? I want to help my boss anyway I can.” Serizawa hands forward a cup of tea. Reigen gradually accepts the tea cup and sips the tea. Looking back at the reflection, is a con-artist who just lost their apartment to a maniac.

_God, what the hell am I going to do now?_

Gripping the tea cup handle, he blows over his tea and sips once more. He really has no place to go. 

_Why did this had to happen today? I’m so fucked._

”I just- want to make sure because I don’t want to cause trouble.” Reigen confesses. “And if I’m being honest, I’m a bit pissy at the moment too.”

”Go on.” Serizawa sits across from Reigen near the coffee table.

”Since my insurance company doesn’t believe in physics, they won’t cover it. Which means I’ll have to deal with a shit ton of paper work. And other fucking things when they figure this shit out.” He starts to rant. “I mean- holy fuck. You’d think they would think physicals are actually real but no. I just- I’m so-“ He stops himself before he starts to full on rant for the rest of the night.

_Shit, I can’t do this to Serizawa right now. It’s way too late for this kind of bullshit and I don’t want the night to end with my just ranting my ducking problems to someone who’s deal with so much shit._

“Actually. Let’s just drop it.” Reigen sighs. “It’s getting really late and it’s about to turn 3 am right now. Let’s call it a night and figure this out tomorrow.”

”Huh?” Serizawa confused. “You know, it’s okay if you want to rant for a bit, I don’t mind-“ He’s cut off by Reigen turning down the offer.

”let’s just sleep please.” Reigen said. It sounds almost like pleading.

”Okay...let me just get you some blankets so you won’t be cold.” Reigen pus up a thumbs up and rolls to the other side of the couch. Leading down the hallway, he opens the door to his bedroom.

Actually, it was a good idea that Reigen didn’t decide to sleep here. It was messy as well. Serizawa didn’t have much time on his hands to do his room. He walks over to his closet to find any spare blankets for his boss. He discovers an old blanket his mother gave to him before he left the house. It was one from his childhood.

Somehow in good condition and incredibly soft. He walks down his hallway to hear something from his living room. He peeks his head near the wall to only hear Reigen snoring on the couch.

_Oh._

_He could’ve just said he was tired. Now I feel a bit bad._

Serizawa lays down the blanket for Reigen so that he won’t get cold during the night. He didn’t have the best heater and is way too nervous to ask for help form others. Reigen snuggles up to the blanket and flips to the other side. Serizawa gives a small soft smile and walks back to his room.

He also plops down into his bed and buries his head into his pillows. He opens up his phone to see what time it was.

_3:05 AM_

_Huh, this late? Geez, I really need to fix my sleeping schedule._

He turns off his phone as he flips into the other side of his bed. His eyes, droopy as ever, he shuts his eyes closed and only listens to the sounds outside his apartment. He didn’t do well when it was so quiet. It felt too strange and it hurt his ears. He beats through the pain and stars to drift away to sleep. 


	2. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late holidays? I was very busy with family and friends even tho we’re in a pandemic, very nice. Next chapter will probably come out in a few days since I've been making rough drafts and shit.

No matter how they interacted at work, being together more was much more tiring than expected.

For sure, Reigen and Serizawa got along well and their personalities connected well with each other- they both have a different way of living. 

Serizawa, reckless whenever he doesn’t think straight and cares for others too much. Reigen, thinks reasonably before acting and deciding things quickly. After buying and grabbing materials for Reigen, they both started to try and live their own lives under the same roof. It’s been about two weeks after the “incident” and they’ve been adjusting to their new life.

“Reigen-San, you should stop staring at the screen so much,” Serizawa suggests while preparing a meal.

“I know, I know but- but- I need to see if there are any available and nice apartments near my office or at least in seasoning city.” Reigen sighs. “I just don’t to bother you than I already have.”

“You’re not a bother!” Serizawa yells. “I’m happy that you’re here, I can get to know you better. Also, because you’re homeless.”

“Ah, yeah right,” Reigen said. “Although, the research I’ve done seems to be just a waste of my time,” Reigen claims while slamming down his laptop and laying down on the couch. “All the apartments are expensive and are in terrible quality. So, I’ll rest my eyes, wake me up when you’re done with dinner please.” Serizawa hums in response. 

“Yo Serizawa.”

Dimple pops out of the corner of the roof, giving Serizawa an incredibly big heart attack, causing the dark browned haired man to grip his shirt. It’s rare whenever Dimple visits Serizawa. He only comes whenever mob asks too or if Serizawa went drinking out for the night.

“Oh, Hi Dimple,” Serizawa lets go of his grip from his shirt, “you gave me a bit of a scare there.”

“Sorry about that.” Dimple apologizes. “So, how’s the fraud?” Dimple points at Reigen’s unconscious body.

“He’s just taking a nap, and stop with the nicknames will you?” Serizawa stares. “It’s a bit rude.”

“Not sorry.” Dimple chuckles while hovering over Serizawa. “I’m only here to check up on Reigen after that dude burnt down his apartment. Mob got worried when I told him so he wanted to know where he lived to know that he’s safe.”

“Oh, that makes sense. But you don’t give him a nickname like that.” Serizawa said while turning off the stove. Dimple just shrugs and hovers over to Reigen next. “Dimple, what are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing.” Dimple teases. “Not gonna possess his body and do weird shit.”

“Please don’t.” Serizawa grabs Dimple. “As long as he’s in my custody, I have to take care of him. And he’s not physic, so I have too.”

“I know what you mean but you don’t always have to protect or provide for him. He’s his person and can take care of himself, he’s not something you should make your priority to keep safe.” Dimple advises Serizawa. “Also everything you just said sounded kinda gay, hahah.” 

“Ah- shut it will you?” Serizawa semi-yells. “My God, I shouldn’t have told you about my crush with Reigen.” He whispers.

“Yeah, what were you thinking about telling me?” Dimple laughs. “But then again, you were drunk.”

“Just- be quieter, please.” Serizawa pleads.

“Sure, anyways- I need to go, I have to do some unfinished business. Take care.” Dimple goes through the wall while making a weird face.

_ Jeez, how does Kageyama-kun deal with him? _

* * *

The silent Eerie sound of the gaming console turning on rings in Serizawa’s ear. 

Was it a good idea to work when he has work tomorrow? No, but the brown-haired man can’t sleep. Insomnia is a huge problem for Serizawa. He’s been trying to work on his sleep schedule, but it’s dead at the moment. So, gaming is the only thing he’s good at.

The light of the tv starts blare on Serizawa’s face, slightly blinding him. Serizawa rubs his eyes harshly and groans. He picks up his controller and starts to open up his games. He skims through the dialogue on the screen. The building sense of tiredness was flooding over Serizawa. As much as he wants to sleep and just get into a relaxed pose, the need to play games and not sleep is much furthermore needed.

Serizawa does have medicine for insomnia or people with troubling sleeping, but he dislikes the taste of the medication. So, suffering is-

“Serizawa-san?” Reigen yawns. “What are you doing up so late?”

Serizawa grips on his controller. He didn't expect Reigen to be up. 

“I can't sleep so, games,” Serizawa said quietly, “It's 11 pm right? So I'm pretty sure it's gonna be okay-”

“Serizawa-san,” Reigen said in a monitoring voice, “it's 2:24 am right now.”

“Wait- seriously?” Serizawa says confused. He quickly grabs his phone near him and checks the time,  2:24 am,  crap. Serizawa did a mental,  oh,  in his head. “I mean, it's not that big of a deal. I'll be okay.”

Reigen pinches the bridge of his nose. “No, we have work at 7 am, and we  both  have to wake up at 6 am. Why do you always do this? Don't you have pills or medicine for this kind of stuff?” Reigen yawns. 

“Kinda, but I don't like the taste of it. Plus, it's all icky and gross when it goes down my throat.” Serizawa complains. “Can we please not argue about this?”

“What do you mean? I'm just trying to look out for you Serizawa.”

“Well thank you but you don't need to.”

“Serizawa-”

“Just drop it.”

“No! I won't just drop it because you said so!” Reigen yells. “Why are you like this?”

“Why am  I  like this?” Serizawa gets up from his cold wooden floor. “What about you huh? Leaving all your stuff around and not considering how I feel?”

“How you feel? Serizawa it's been really stressful for me okay? I'm sorry that I'm not cleaning up myself but I'm  really  trying not to break right alright?” Reigen grinds through his teeth. “And what about all that stuff you said earlier this morning, huh? How I,  wasn't such a bother to you? ”

“Oh my God, Reigen. I really meant it y’know.” Serizawa sighs. “Its just- I think living like this made us forced to actually act the way we usually do when people aren't around. We've been spending too much time together and we need to space.” Reigen takes a step back and processes Serizawa words.

“Okay, okay, yeah I get it.” Reigen agrees. “But I am mentally and physically tired. Let's do this tomorrow or something. Just, promise me you won't be up all night okay?” Serizawa makes a small nod. “Alright good- good. I'll go to sleep now, good night Serizawa.”

“Good night.” Serizawa whispers. Reigen steps into the dark hallway, Serizawa glances at the paused menu scene. The fading light of the tv felt a but bright on his eyes.

The tall man turns off his console and tv. He proceeds to lay down on the cold wooden floor. 

_ I don't feel like playing anymore more.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, fights, love them. There's gonna be action and tome will be involved >:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this take so long and not uploaded in December 31? That's because I was a fucking idiot and deleted the chapter and cried bc I couldn't get it back. So all this writing I did was deleted and had to do it again by the help of my dumb brain. :)

Reigen is awakened by the harsh sunlight coming through the blinds, sheering his eyesight.

The blinding of the curtain sheets made Reigen want to stop ay at home.  
He rubs his eyes harshly for his eyesight to try and make his surroundings much more visible. Reigen proceeds to wonder if he should die in the comfort of his home or- just actually have to be an adult and work. He rolls over his bed but stupidly falls over the edge and falls.

Hitting the cold bottom foundation, making a hard thud. He doesn't feel like getting up, so he lays down on the floor until he decides to get up. He goes over to Serizawa’s dresser and takes some medication for his aggravating headache.

With his severe headache, pills should work, right? But, no matter how many pills he took, it wouldn't disappear. It was aching all morning and the thing he could do was to deal with it, even if that meant he'd had to smile through all the throbbing and dizziness he's feeling. When getting completed with dressing up, he walks out of the bedroom, and while walking down the hallway, he spots Serizawa in the living room.

He was humming a soft tune while dressing up for work today. Serizawa spots him and murmurs him, “Good morning Reigen-san, ” with a soft smile. Reigen couldn't help but smile back and say good morning as well.

“So, what type of job will we have this morning today?” Serizawa asked.

“It’ll be in the afternoon- the client switched up the schedule since something came up.” Reigen chatted. “So, it's gonna be around when Tome’s around.”

“You’re gonna let her join us or no?”

“Does that even need an answer? No, I don't want her to get hurt.” Reigen utters. “Plus, I'll get in trouble with her parents if anything happens to her.”

“I know she'll still come, ” Reigen sighs heavily, “and she'll just pursue you either way.”

“Sadly, yes. But that's why you're gonna keep her safe, and Dimple if he can.” Serizawa hums. “Alright- let's head to the office, it's already 6:29.”

“Okay, let me grab the keys,” Serizawa said as he stood up.

Both men start to leave outside of the apartment door and lock it before leaving the property. Making sure nothing bad would happen. And for that, hoping that today that everyone will be safe.

* * *

Arriving in the office, Reigen fishes down to his pocket to get the keys. When hooking on to them, he realizes the door while scarcely kept ajar.

He swung the door cautiously and made certain to not make any sound.

‘I thought you locked the office after we left last night?’ Serizawa whisper.

‘I did, maybe someone broke in?” Reigen whispered back.

While peeking around the corner, he spots a very slim and lengthy man sitting on the couch. The long man waved a friendly smiled at them, which confused and freaked them out.

“Geez, you get a human body and people start to treat you differently.” The man grunts as he pulls out a newspaper near the coffee table. “You guys are so fucking weird.”

“What in the hell do you mean by that?” Serizawa raises his tone.

“Oh wow, a big scary man coming through.” The tall man starts to laugh his ass off before Serizawa grabs him by the collarbone and swings him so effortlessly. “Okay- wait hold on! It's me, it's me! Dimple!”

“Dimple?”

“Yes! God- you'd think hearing my voice it would be obvious huh?” The man grunts. “Damn Serizawa, do you workout by any chance?”

“I don't need to tell you anything.” Serizawa hisses, dropping down Dimple.

“I mean, you were a bodyguard. You must be a bit beefy under that suit aye?” Dimple asks. “Plus, you're built like a teddy bear and have huge t- uh, arms.”

“He’s not wrong,” Reigen speaks, making Serizawa heat up more.

“Please be quiet, ” Serizawa utters in embarrassment, “if I just say sorry will you shut up about this Dimple?”

“Yeah, yeah. A shame though, I don't get to see any of your good aspects Suya~” Dimple teases. “You see all the goods Reigen”

“Please shut up,” Reigen said, walking towards Dimple. “You’re being creepier than usual, what gives?”

“I'm just a jokester, that's what I do most of the time.” He laughs wholeheartedly. Reigen gives him a cold stare before Dimple starts to chuckle. “Sorry, sorry, I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable Serizawa.” Serizawa nods. “Alright, plus- don't want to Tome to see why we’re talking about.” As he finished his sentence, the door swung open making a large thudding noise, startling everyone. “Ah! Speak of the devil! We were just talking about you Tome!”

“Hi! Hi, sorry I'm a bit late! I had to help my girlfriend with something.” Tome rummages through her school bag and takes out a camera. “She's in the photography club and asked to take pictures with me and my other friends! Here take a look!” She said while shoving it to Reigen’s face.

He goes through the gallery of photos and each one stands out. Especially the one where they're upon the school rooftop and the sun makes all of the shine. Tome’s smile was huge and cheerful. “These look good! And you not late actually, you're early.”

“Oh really? Sweet! I was just making sure that I and my girlfriend had the pictures magnificent! It's a project that she has to complete before the semester ends.” Time explains. “Anyways, when is the client coming?”

“I think-” Reigen was interrupted by a knocking on the door, “right now. Dimple, please open the door.” Dimple nods and heads over to the entrance and their surprise, a slender woman came through the door.

She looked around to be in her mid 20’s and her hair occurring to be in a large bun. And preserved to have light skin tone and seemed to be confident with herself. The lady was also dressing in a suit. “Hello, you must be Reigen Arataka correct?”

“Ah- Yes! Please take a seat, ma'am.” Reigen walks over to his desk where the woman sits right in front of him. “Miss Sasha, glad for you being here, it's appreciated. So, you emailed me about an evil spirit in your office building, correct?”

“That's right. All my co-workers have been hearing such strange noises and it's just concerning to hear them every day. It's been happening for the past three weeks! I beg of you to help us out!” Sasha spoke. “It's a bit far from seasoning city but, I paid for the taxis! I have two, so one person can come and join me.”

“Well, this doesn't seem hard.” Reigen coughs before doing his dramatic shenanigans. “I, Reigen Arataka will accept this job! Don't worry ma'am that spirit will be a bad memory by tomorrow.”

“Ah! Thank you so much Reigen-san, ” she bowed in gratefulness, “but we must be going now! I don't want my co-workers to hear those terrible tauntings these spirits have done.”

“Of course. Everyone, grab your gadgets so we can get going.”

* * *

Tome was the one who decided to go with Miss Sahsa.

The other three went into the other taxi. For some odd reason, no one was allowed in the front, leaving Reigen, Serizawa, and Dimple in the back seats. Dimple being in one of the window shields, so as Serizawa, and leaving Reigen in the middle. It was a bit cramped up but they tried their best to make room for each other.

“Damn, she's was cute.” Dimple speaks.

“Huh?” Reigen asks confused.

“The client idiot. She was pretty cute right Reigen?”

“Well I mean- it would be inappropriate for me to comment anything on my clients, but she is very beautiful,” Reigen utters.

“Hell yeah! What about you Serizawa?”

“Huh?”

“What do you think of her?”

“I mean- my opinion doesn't matter. I guess she's gorgeous.” Serizawa responds.

“You never seem interested whenever it comes to woman, why is that?” Dimple said. Serizawa could feel dimples gaze engraved on him.

“It's just that-” Serizawa sputters out his words, “I don't think it's polite to uh do this kind of stuff. Feels wrong.”

“Ah, you being the respectful man you are.” Dimple chuckles. “That reminds me, do you have a crush on anyone Serizawa?”

“Eh? Why do you need to know? And why now? You're so weird.”

“Dimple, maybe some things should be kept secret for personal reasons.” Reigen butts in. “Let's just change the subject, okay?”

“Okay! Do you have a crush on anyone Reigen?”

“I said changed the subject! Not as me the same question you asked Serizawa!”

“So, is it a no then?”

“Fine, if your so curious, I do have one.” Reigen grinds through his teeth. “Happy now you fucking goblin?” Dimple starts to chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. But I'll stop now for real. I'm getting tired so I'll just sleep right now.” Dimple spoke in yawns as he rests his face on his hand.

“God he's annoying,” Reigen grumbles. “Sorry that he was bothering you Serizawa.”

“No problem! He's just a bit, pushy, that's all.” Serizawa speaks. “Oh, how far is this place by the way?”

“We should be arriving in about 25 minutes or so. You should probably rest if you're tired, it'd make great energy when you exorcise the spirits.” Reigen suggest.

“Yeah, you should too Reigen-san,” Serizawa said.

“Yeah, yeah.” the car went silent for a few moments. Only the radio was the thing that Reigen and Serizawa could hear. “Question Serizawa, how long have you worked here?”

“Oh- for about a year and a half. Why?”

“Damn, has it been that long?” Reigen chuckles. “So in that case, wouldn't it make sense if we're called each other by our first names? Reigen seems a bit outdated, don't you think?”

“Eh? You think so?” Reigen nods slightly, making Serizawa opening up his eyes wider. “I’m okay with it Arataka. But, forgive me whenever I say Reigen, okay?”

“Heh, yeah.” Reigen chuckles. “I'm gonna take a nap as well, didn't sleep much either. Wake me up when we get there okay Katsuya?” Serizawa hums in response while having a soft smile plastered on his face. The tiredness starts to hit in and Reigen ends upon a deep slumber.

* * *

“Hey, hey, wake up you work drones.” Dimple pokes Reigen. Then the con man grumbling in response, slightly opening his gaze more. “We’re at the location.” Reigen didn't want to get up, he felt comfortable as his check laid on something warm.

“I thought Katsuya was supposed to wake me up-” cut off by a yawn. While averting his gaze from Dimple, he notices that he put his cheek on Serizawa’s shoulder. Backing away from the tall man in an instant. Making the blonde man fall from his seat and onto the curbside, finally awakening Serizawa.

“Huh- oh God the sun is bright.” Serizawa yawns. “Wait-” He stares to his right to see Reigen gone and down on the floor. “Arataka! Are you okay?”

“Yeah- I was just an idiot and fell, don't mind me.” He groans. Then turns to see Dimple offering a lending hand and gripping onto him. “We’re here, by the way, so you can get out of the car now.” Serizawa hums and exits out of the backseat.

Tome emerges right after Serizawa strolls out of the car, the lady occurring beside her as well. All of the group up currently, they can all stride towards the building. As Mrs. Sasha continues about the spirit in the building, Serizawa can feel an alarming presence. Swinging his head behind him, the presence vanished. Making Serizawa much more anxious. Should he tell the others? He peeks over to the Lady over to Reigen, flirting as they walk into the main entrance. Making knots inside his stomach.

He never admired the fact so many women were all over Reigen, it made him nauseous. While he curses her out in his mind, Dimple turns back and creates the face of ‘you wish that was you?’ and laughing afterward. Making Serizawa heat up and frustrated with Dimple. God- why is he acting like this? Could it possibly mean that Serizawa was jealous? Jealous of the fact his boss is around so many women? Wait no- he's his person, he can whatever he wants. But the fact remains, that he could just be jealous for not shooting his shot with Reigen.

Once out of his mindset, they all appear to halt at the sight of the door next to them. Serizawa swore that something sketchy was going on.

“This is the room that causes the most trouble for us. Making mysterious sounds and making things disappear! Please try and find the cause of this.” The woman pleads. Reigen being himself dramatically stands in front of the lady.

“Of course ma'am. That's what we do in Spirits and such consultation office.” With a genuine smile, comforting her. Making the lady sigh in relief and shaking Reigen’s hand gradually. “Please, stay at a safe distance so you don't get hurt.” The woman complies and starts to walk in the opposite direction from them.

“Damn, she's all over you Reigen.” Dimple jokes as he nudged Reigen.

“Please shut up.”

“C’mon guys! We gotta figure this out! Maybe I can finally prove myself to be useful.” Tome speaks out. “As they say, ladies first.” thrusting the door open and interning inside the office room.

Upon investigating the office around them, there were multiple cabinets filled with documents and blank printer paper. There is a printer in the farther corner of the room. While exploring the room furthermore, Serizawa stumbles upon the desk- the del being filled to the brim with documents folders, and an unused cup. But, the frightening feeling that there was something wrong with this room. Then, looking around his surroundings, Dimple was beside him- managing through the documents and flipping through the pages. Tome exploring the printer and keeps opening it up, as for Reigen, he was bent down exploring something on the floor, a broken plant that was dying gradually.

As Serizawa started at Reigen, Dimple snaps his fingers to catch his attention. Whispering to him, ‘Dude, stop staring at his ass for like five minutes straight,’ chuckling as he left. Making Serizawa longing that murder was legalized.

“Found anything yet Katsuya?” Reigen yells. Serizawa lightly shakes his head. “Damn, me neither. Oi, Tome, Dimple, found anything yet?”

“Not luck.” Tome sighing. “What about you Dimple?” Simple shakes his head. “Maybe the ghost got bored and left? We should leave.”

“No, let's just search more,” Reigen announced. “Katsuya, maybe you should use your physic powers to grasp anything here.” Serizawa nods and has his full concentration to see if there was a spirit present. But to no avail, there was nothing to be discovered. The only thing bothering him was a slight dark fog inside the room. He looks back to Reigen a shakes his head. “What a shame.” Reigen clicks his tongue. “Well, let's try and find something.” As Reigen finishes up his speech, Serizawa can cut out a figure starting to form behind Reigen.

“Arataka! Duck!” Serizawa yells as he runs towards Reigen. The figure finally popping out the wall, beginning to make their attack. But, Serizawa was fast enough to pin Reigen to the floor to prevent the spirit from doing anything to him. Although during the process, Serizawa scrapes his knee. “Damn, are you okay Taka?” Reigen nods his head and thanks Serizawa. Then, Serizawa discovers that their faces are inches away from each other and backs away from immense humiliation.

“Damn, and I thought I was gonna possess you, too bad we have this physic here.” The spirit chuckles. “Say- what are your names?”

“Doesn’t matter, we're quite busy so I'll have to exorcise you right now,” Serizawa spoke harshly.

“Awww, too bad.” The spirit taunts. “Oh well, but let's see if you can even catch me!” The spirit vanished within a blink of an eye. But was returning behind Serizawa, firmly grasping onto his necktie and pulling it as hard as they can.

“Katsuya!” Reigen runs over to help Serizawa but causes faulty when the spirit disappears again. “Shit, Tome! Stay next to Dimple!” Tome complies and runs over to Dimple for protection. To which Dimple gets in front of her. “What kind of spirit is this?”

“A fast one. I'm going to assume this spirit can teleport and can just run so fast the point where the makes eye can't see.” Serizawa theorizes as he takes off his necktie. During that moment, he also then takes off his jacket as it's proven to slow him down a bit, exposing some of his bare muscles underneath his jacket.

“Holy shit.” Dimple covers his mouth. “God damn, you're fucking jacked Serizawa!”

“Shut up! I was literally to be a bodyguard for a reason!”

“Fucking protect my body Serizawa.” Dimple teases. Making Serizawa a blushing mess.

“Oh my fucking God, please shut the hell up Dimple.” Tome uttered. At that moment, the spirit goes after Dimple and posses the human body. “Huh!?”

“Shit- I let my guard down!” Dimple curses. The spirit begins to start their attacks again. Beginning to raise their arms to attack Tome.

But, the spirit is tackled by Reigen, making them tussle on the office floor. Reigen jabs his fingers inside the spirit's eye, provoking the spirit crying in agony. The spirit knees Reigen in the stomach, giving them some time to regain their vision. As they look around, they find a stapler on the floor and quickly grab it as Reigen is still processing the pain from the jab in the stomach. The spirit comes to attack Reigen, but Dimple butts in and tries to snatch the spirit out of the body, making this a great opportunity for Serizawa to exorcise the spirit.

As he starts to charge his blast through his palm, he starts to overthink if this shot will hurt Dimple.

“Hey! Just exorcise the spirit already! I'll be okay, just so it Serizawa!” Serizawa snaps back and releases the full energy blast on the spirit. The spirit starts to evaporate into the air like dust and appears to be no aftermath of the spirit. But, everyone was covered in some weird dust and looked terrible after the disappearance of the spirit.

“Ah, thank God.” Serizawa sighs in Relief but quickly remembering that Reigen is still in agony. “Arataka! Are you okay? Can you breathe? Do we need to take you to the hospital?”

“No, no-” Reigen coughs, “shit that hurt. I'm pretty sure if I get myself some medication and sleep, I'll be okay.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, of course, I am.” Reigen starts to get up slowly. “I'm not dead, so that's something.” Suddenly, the door is busted through by Mrs. Sasha.

“Oh my goodness! Are all of you alright?” She asked with concern in her voice. “I’ll go and grab some medical supplies, please stay put!” Mrs. Sasha announces as she runs out of the room.

“Oh, God...” Tome utters. “Geez, you don't look well Serizawa.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Well, during all the ‘excitement’, you didn't notice the small cuts you gave yourself on your cheeks.” Time declares. Serizawa rubs his cheek but realizes it was a fatal mistake as it burns the more he glides over the cuts.

“Look, let's all just get bandaged up and leave okay? Geez, we might have to close early.” Reigen announces. Everyone agrees and patiently waits for Sahsa to arrive.

This was all unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't write much since I'm going to have finals in the last two weeks of January. A possible chapter in a week or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any to not post but I completely forgot I made this before check-in in my rough drafts. I'm so sorry this is late.

Dimple didn’t understand why but the atmosphere inside of the car was intense.

He felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting next to Serizawa and Reigen. Both of them were sitting across from each other making Dimple sit in the middle of the back seat. Time was sitting up front because there was no much space for her to sit in the back. The whole car ride felt dreading and Dimple wanted to leave. Maybe he could crack some jokes in? No, it would just make things more embarrassing than it already is. So, the insufferable silence yearned for 30 minutes until they arrived at their destination at the office. 

While leaving the taxi, Reigen paid off the driver for the ride and shows his appreciation before the driver leaves.

Reigen, fishing out his keys from his pockets, swings open the office door as he just slumps back into his office chair. Groaning, showing that today was a rough day for him. 

“Man, this one was really strange, ” Tome mid stretches through her sentence, “and dangerous. Are you guys feeling okay?”

“Yeah, no broken bones.” Dimple jokes. Reigen nods in response while his head is on his desk.

“Reigen-san, that was careless of you.” Serizawa critics Reigen.

“Careless?” Reigen sounded baffled.

“You should've let me felt with the issue on the first hand, minimizing the amount of harm that was caused. Second, you weren't thinking straight.” Serizawa continues.

“Yeah I know, but we're all safe and no one died. I'd say it was okay.” Reigen responds. Serizawa looked baffled as well.

“You’re so immature.” Serizawa mumbles.

“Excuse me?” Reigen snarls.

“I said, you’re so immature!” Serizawa yells. “Are you fucking deaf?” Reigen face fills with rage and disgust. 

“Apparently! Why the fuck are criticizing me? As if you have any room to talk Serizawa! Always acting the way you act!” Reigen screeching. The situation is escalating faster by the second, the of intensifies.

“How I act? Wow!” Laughing sarcastically. “God, you're a fucking clown you know that Reigen? Hiding behind your goddamn mask is just some selfish careless man who thinks nothing but money and attention!” Dimple looks over at Tome, she looks scared. Dimple goes inform of her, making Time grip his suit jacket.

“Wanna say that to my face you fucking shit?” Reigen shouts out as he steps closer to Serizawa. Serizawa grips his collar and pins him against the wall, making Reigen wince from the sudden collision from the wall.

“Why are you like this Reigen? Why can't you ever just listen? Are you just that stubborn? Or is it because you don't trust me?” Serizawa's voice breaks down, almost crying. “Which one is it? Huh?” Dimple rushes towards Serizawa and Reigen and breaks them apart.

“Break the fuck up! My God!” Dimple curses. “Did you forget Tome is here? Have some kind of decency!” He walks over to Serizawa and picks him up to stand up. “You- go fucking outside and take a breather!” Throwing him towards the entrance as he goes over to Reigen. “You- stay here and calm down! Now, I'm going to take Tome home and I better not see this kind of shit next week when I'm here. You guys are adults! Act like it!” Dimple yells. Dimple goes over to Tome and takes her over the entrance.

“Thank you Dimple, I didn't know what to do and froze, I'm sorry.” Tome apologizes.

“Well don't. You shouldn't apologize, you're a kid and you didn't need to witness that. If anyone has to say sorry, it's Serizawa and Reigen. Man, they lost their chill today.” Dimple grunts. “But mostly, I'm sorry that I didn't break it up sooner.”

“At least you did something. Thank you.” Tome shows her appreciation.

“It’s no big deal. Now, let's take you home kiddo, and just forget about this okay?” Time nods.

“You think they'll still go on a fight tomorrow?”

“No, but if that does happen, I'll deal with it okay? And if they start to act up, just tell me okay?”

“Yeah, but I have a question.” Dimple listens. “Can we get some ramen to cool off? I just need to get rid of what happened today.”

“Yeah, but you'll own me okay?” Tome thanks Dimple as they walk over to the afternoon noodle shop.

* * *

Reigen gulps down the alcohol he's handed.

Already drunk and face heated, he asks for another shot.

“Are you sure? You already look drunk.” Reigen just grunts in response, the bartender sighs and starts to make another lemon citrus shot. As he finishes it up, he slides over the glass shot to Reigen- gulping down the shot without thinking.

God, what the fuck am doing? This is just sad. Reigen thought.  But I'm still upset from today. This is all his fault. Or is it mine?  Pauses from thinking.  Shit, why am I thinking about this right now? Drink away the confusion Reigen.

A glass shot is slid next to him, yanking the shot and solely even looked at it. Pausing, he still gulps done the liquor as it scorches through his throat and gut. Making a hard thud on the table, he starts to doze off as the liquor starts to hit hard. He's going to regret this, with a headache and a possible hangover. 

He slumps around the stool bar before he has the amount of stamina to get up. Putting his drinks in for the night for his tab, he drunkenly slumps over to the main entrance and pulls the handle, revealing a bright and loud street.

How long has he been inside the establishment? It's already midnight. Concerning. Reigen still slums roughly near the wall, the paint peeling off as he scratches it off. He's drunk and doesn't know where he can go for the night. He could just go back to Serizawa’s place and apologize, but he's too drunk and mad to see him at the moment. There's no one else he can go to, especially Mob’s place. He's alone for the night.

Just alone. 

His hair ruffled up and his jacket held with one hand making his bareback somewhat visible if it wasn't for the shirt. Tie undo and hanging around his neck, looking like a drunken mess. Then a piercing feeling in his stomach punches him. Quickly, runs over to the nearest trash can and pukes until it becomes silent. Such a waste of booze. Rubbing away the excess vomit, he makes his way to the street. People were chatting and having conversations left and right. The sounds of children yelling and laughing overfilled Reigen’s era. For a brief moment, he wanted to scream. 

Screaming out his lungs until he couldn't breathe anymore. God, he's thinking so dramatically as he acts in real life. 

Walking away from all the noise, he starts to wander along the alleys. With nowhere to go, he might as well solely walk around until he stops or gets kidnapped, whatever comes first. After an hour, he could tell he was in an unrecognized area of the town. The buildings in front of him were apartments, almost similar to his- just slightly different architecture. He sits across the pathway, looking up the atmosphere as he starts to doze off into the night.

* * *

“Shit!” Reigen gasps out. Terrified and sweating in his sleep, he looks around his surroundings. He's on an unfamiliar couch and a coffee at le was next to him, holding some kind of books. “Is this Serizawa’s place?” No, it can't be. This one is bigger than Serizawa’s place. 

As he tries to calm down, he hears footsteps approaching down the hall. He scuffles to the end of the couch out of fear before realizing who it was.

“Ah! You're finally awake! It's already 1:15 pm dude.”

“Huh?” Reigen confused. “Hanazawa.”

“Yup!” Teru responds. “That's me! So, do you want me to answer any questions?”

“Yes. First, where am I?” 

“You're in my apartment. You were passed out in front of the building so I used my physic powers to carry you up to my place. I was concerned but you didn't react whenever I shoved you into the couch.” Teru explains.

“But it was late at night, almost 1 am if I remember,” Reigen said. “Right?”

“Yeah, I was just hanging out with someone,” Teru spoke. “ I didn't realize the time before he told me.”

“Wait, you were hanging out with Mob in the middle of the night?”

“Eh? You're fast Reigen.” Teru laughed awkwardly. “I was bored so I asked mob if it was okay to crash in his place for a while. Nothing major or anything.”

“Oh, I see,” Reigen said. “well I think I should go to work.”

“What? Dressed up like that? I can see the vomit stains on your shirt dude.” Teru said concerned. “Look, just take the day off and I'll do your clothes okay? I need to do laundry anyway.” Teru offered.

“Alright. Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow?” Teru nodded. “Great, can you put them in the bathroom? Also, can I take a shower as well?”

“Of course! Just wait for a couple of minutes while I grab your stuff. Head to the bathroom now and starts the shower while you wait.” Teru announces as he walks down the hall to his room.

Reigen slumps over to the bathroom. His skull is bashing from all the alcohol consumption and stinks like hell. He starts to strip away his clothing and put them all in one spot for Teru to clean. He feels a bit guilty for doing this, it feels morally wrong. He begins to wrap a towle around his waits as he continues to think about yesterday. His thoughts were interrupted with Hanazawa’s knocking. Reigen unlocks the door, making a clicking sound. Hanazawa, with his eyes closed, hands over Reigen new wardrobe and grabs his dirty clothes with the help of his physic powers. 

“Just let me know if you need anything else okay?” Hanazawa yells across the hall.

“Thank you!” Reigen thanks Hanazawa. He said opens the curtains and lets the steamy water hit his face.

Grabbing the piece of soap, he starts to rub it harshly across his face, removing the smell of the alcohol and vomit. He just lets the water stream down for a while before gaining back his concentration to shower again. He's slowly losing it. He's mostly on the edge but that's occurring because of the alcohol. And because he doesn't know what he'll say to Serizawa if he ever gets the chance too. But again, he starts to space out to try and get rid of that.

_ 30 minutes later _

Walking out of the shower with new clothing, he thanks Hanzawa for the new change of clothes. 

“It’s all good Reigen! You should lay down for your good now. You seem out of it today.” Hanzawa proposed. “You deserve a break man.” Reigen nods and heads over to the couch he slept on.

Plunging into the couch, he drift away in his sleep when he can't open up his eyes for very much afterwards. Now finally getting a good nights rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a while so I also apologize for future complains ahgdsh.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha Reigen is homeless now (is it too early or nah). Anyways, next chapter might be out this week if I can write.


End file.
